Alones
by susu soda gembira
Summary: "Hik… aku… kese… hik… pian… kalau… hik…"/Eh?/  Hiroto terbelalak ketika dilihatnya Ryuuji. Wajah dan matanya memerah, dengan senyum yang manis tapi mencurigakan. Sesaat, Hiroto berkesimpulan kalau Ryuuji…  HiroMido pair! RnR, please...


"Kak Hiroto, hari ini juga?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hijau yang dikucir _ponytail_. Di depannya berdiri kakak kelasnya, yang berambut _scarlet_ dan bermata _emerald_.

"Iya, maafkan aku, Ryuu. Kapan-kapan, aku janji akan pulang bersama denganmu," sahut sang kakak kelas sekaligus kekasih pemuda tadi, Hiroto.

"Ah, iya. Aku pulang duluan. Maaf mengganggu, Kak," pemuda yang dipanggil 'Ryuu' tadi mengangguk lesu dengan pandangan sendu. Di wajahnya sangat tersirat raut wajah kecewa.

Entah sudah berapa kali, Hiroto menolak ajakan pemuda ini untuk pulang bersama. Ia sudah berapa kali mengajak, sebanyak itulah Hiroto menolak. Alasannya macam-macam, mau kerja kelompok, ada urusan dengan guru, dan masih banyak alasan lainnya.

Pemuda itu, Ryuuji, membalikkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan Hiroto. Dengan perasaan sedih dan kecewa. Padahal dulu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Ah, betapa ia rindu dengan kehidupannya dahulu, saat Hiroto masih menatapnya. Hanya dirinya.

Ingin rasanya hatinya menangis, tapi bagian hatinya yang lain mengatakan ia harus kuat. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit, tapi pikirannya mengatakan itu tak akan ada gunanya.

Tanpa Hiroto, dia kesepian.

Alones

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

Rate:

T+

Genre:

Drama, Romance, Friendship

Chara (s):

Kiyama Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Sakuma Jirou, dan chara-chara lain yang cuma numpang lewat…

Pairing:

HiroMido, slight JirouIchi

Warning:

Shonen-ai, gaje, abal, OOC parah, pendek, bahasa lebay, aneh, jelek, yang nggak suka, silakan menjauh dari halaman ini…

Bentar, saya mau copas kata-kata keramat yang sudah melekat dalam diri seluruh author di dunia…

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Summary:

"Di mana aku harus bersandar, kalau bukan denganmu. Di mana aku bisa mengadu, kalau bukan padamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Hanya kau yang kupunya."

Enjoy!

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan Hiroto itu!" teriak Kazemaru, teman sekelas sekaligus sahabat Ryuuji dengan semangat berapi-api. Di belakangnya berdiri Sakuma, kekasihnya, sedang mengelus-elus punggungnya, mengisyaratkan agar ia tak terbawa emosi.

"Sudah, sabar, Kazemaru. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," ujar Ryuuji. Tapi Kazemaru tetap pada pendiriannya, tidak akan memaafkan orang bernama Hiroto itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, Ryuuji. Kau tak boleh tinggal diam begitu, nanti dia malah tambah tidak mengabaikanmu!" serunya lagi. Saking semangatnya dia, sampai-sampai teman-teman sekelas yang lain menatap aneh ke arahnya.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Kazemaru. Hanya saja, ini harus kuselesaikan sendiri. Semoga hubunganmu dengan Sakuma semakin baik," kata Ryuuji sambil memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Kazemaru dan Sakuma tertegun, mengapa Hiroto bisa menyia-nyiakan Ryuuji, yang hatinya sangat baik dan bersih itu.

"Ryuuji, maaf aku tak bisa membantu banyak…" ucap Kazemaru lirih. Ryuuji tersenyum lagi, namun sang sahabat tahu, senyum itu adalah senyum dari orang yang terluka. Pandangan mata itu adalah tatapan mata orang yang kecewa.

Kemudian Ryuuji meninggalkan Kazemaru dan Sakuma berdua saja. "Kita tak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Sakuma menggenggam tangan Kazemaru erat, yang tengah menatap Ryuuji dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku ingin membantunya, Sakuma," pinta Kazemaru pada sang kekasih. Sakuma menggeleng perlahan.

"Ini harus diselesaikannya sendiri, kalau kita mengganggu, akan membebaninya juga," balas Sakuma lembut. Kazemaru menggigit bibirnya.

"Lagipula, ini tergantung pada ego Ryuuji sebagai laki-laki, dia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri," lanjut Sakuma memandang kepergian Ryuuji dengan raut wajah tegas. Ia sendiri yakin, Ryuuji pasti bisa berbaikan dengan Hiroto.

Yah, semoga dia bisa.

.

.

Ryuuji hanya bertopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya saat pelajaran pertama sekolah. Sedikit pun ia tak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru di depan kelas. Kepalanya terlalu dipenuhi oleh Hiroto.

'Mungkin Hiroto sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi…' pikirnya pasrah. Dia tahu, di depan Kazemaru dan teman-teman sekelasnya, ia bersikap biasa saja dan bilang tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin dan berharap kalau Hiroto akan memandangnya lagi. Seperti dulu.

'Ah, tapi… mungkin akhir-akhir ini, Hiroto memang sibuk. Dia 'kan sudah kelas tiga,' batinnya sedikit menghibur diri. Meski dia agak curiga dengan sikap Hiroto, tak apa 'kan meminta harapan sedikit dari keajaiban?

"Midorikawa! Kerjakan soal nomor empat di papan tulis!" perintah sang guru yang membuat Ryuuji kaget setengah mati. Dengan gelisah, ia maju ke depan kelas dan mengerjakan soal yang ditunjuk guru tersebut di atas papan tulis.

Ryuuji memang bisa mengerjakan soal tersebut sebenarnya. Hanya saja kini di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Hiroto, jadi ia kurang konsentrasi dan selalu menggumam tak jelas.

"Midorikawa, ada apa denganmu?" tanya sang guru menatap Ryuuji yang sedang melamun. Pandangan mata pemuda itu lurus dan kosong, seakan tak menatap apa pun.

"Midorikawa!" seru sang guru sambil mencengkeram lengan Ryuuji. Pemuda itu tersentak sambil ber-ah pelan.

Gelak tawa terdengar dari setiap penjuru kelas. Namun di antara semua orang yang tertawa, hanya satu yang tidak.

Yaitu Kazemaru.

Sahabatnya.

'Ryuuji…' gumamnya irih.

.

.

"Kak Hiroto, bisa minta waktu sebentar?" tanya Ryuuji yang dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, menghampiri Hiroto di dalam kelasnya.

"Ah, iya, Ryuuji. Ada apa?" sahut Hiroto sambil mendekati Ryuuji.

"Bi-bisa kita bicara di atap?" lanjut Ryuuji tergagap. Hiroto mengangguk mengiyakan sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mau bicara apa?" Hiroto sedikit bingung dengan Ryuuji yang seperti mengambil jarak antara berdirinya mereka. Apalagi posisi Ryuuji membelakangi tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Kak Hiroto… aku ingin kita putus saja…" lirih Ryuuji, masih membelakangi Hiroto yang terbelalak kaget.

Bagai petir di siang bolong menghantam telinganya, Hiroto membelalakkan kedua mata _emeral_d-nya. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ia merasakan kalau tubuhnya bergetar seluruhnya saat itu juga.

"Kenapa, Ryuuji!" paksa Hiroto sambil mencengkeram kedua bahu Ryuuji. Pemuda _ponytail_ itu tersentak hingga sedikit menjerit.

"Maaf, Kak Hiroto. Aku sudah membuat keputusan. Hubungan kita berakhir… Maaf mengganggu dan merepotkan Kak Hiroto selama ini, aku lebih baik pergi," kata Ryuuji tegas. Namun Hiroto tahu, di balik ketegasannya, mata Ryuuji mengatakan ia kecewa.

"Tidak, Ryuuji. Akan kulakukan apa pun asal kau jangan pergi!" Hiroto segera merengkuh tubuh Ryuuji yang kecil dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak perlu, Kak Hiroto. Selamat tinggal, semoga Kakak bisa menemukan yang lebih baik dari aku," kata Ryuuji sambil tersenyum. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan –mantan- kekasihnya.

"Ryuuji, tunggu!" seru Hiroto. Tangannya mencoba meraih tubuh Ryuuji yang semakin menjauh darinya. Yang semakin tak terjangkau dari pelukannya.

Sedetik kemudian, hanya ada Hiroto, dan bayangan Ryuuji yang terus terlintas di pikirannya.

.

.

"_Perhatian untuk seluruh siswa, tiga minggu lagi, sekolah akan mengadakan pesta tahunan yang digabungkan dengan pesta reuni untuk para alumnus tahun lalu. Kepala Sekolah mengharapkan seluruh siswa mengikuti kegiatan ini. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan, harap segera ke ruang siaran,"_ kata sebuah suara _microphone_ yang terdengar di setiap sudut sekolah, menyadarkan Ryuuji dari lamunan panjangnya.

'Eh? Pesta?' pikirnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia ingat, tahun lalu saat ia masih kelas satu, pesta tahunan sekolah juga digabungkan -tepatnya bertubrukan- dengan pesta reuni. Yang mengikuti pesta ini amat sangat ramai hingga halaman parkir sekolah tak cukup untuk memuat seluruh kendaraan siswa dan mantan siswa sekolah.

'Huh, pasti akan ada Kak Fuusuke dan Kak Haruya,' gumamnya sambil teringat akan kedua senior yang paling dekat dengannya dahulu, Suzuno Fuusuke dan Nagumo Haruya. Ia juga ingat, waktu kedua orang itu masih sekolah di sana, dia selalu dikerjai dan rambut _ponytail_-nya sering dimainkan oleh mereka.

'Kalau mereka telah lulus kuliah, pasti akan menikah,' Ryuuji tertawa sendiri saat mengingat hal ini. Yaitu kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya kedua seniornya itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Awalnya ia sempat kaget saat pertama diberitahu, dan yang memberitahunya adalah…

Hiroto.

"Ukhh…" Ryuuji menggenggam dadanya yang terasa amat sakit setiap kali ia mengingat sosok pemuda yang pernah dicintainya itu.

Sebenarnya, ia masih teramat mencintai sang –mantan- kekasih, walau hubungan mereka sudah ia akhiri secara sepihak.

Walau ia tak tahu, apakah sang pemuda bermata emerald itu masih mencintainya atau tidak.

Dan ia bersumpah, tak akan menyesali keputusannya itu.

'Ah, sekarang aku sendiri lagi…' batinnya.

Selama ini, Ryuuji memang tinggal sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggalkannya saat ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Sebagai anak tunggal, sejak kecil dia sudah diajarkan untuk mandiri, jadi ia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dan sebagai anak yang mandiri, ia terbiasa hidup tanpa berinteraksi dengan orang lain, terlebih teman. Hanya Kazemaru, temannya sejak kecil, yang ia punya.

Meski begitu, rasanya hidup tanpa seseorang di samping kita, tentu akan sepi. Begitulah yang Ryuuji rasakan.

Ia ingat, hidupnya sangat berubah saat Hiroto datang.

Hiroto memberinya cinta, sesuatu yang dahulu ia dapat hanya dari kedua orang tuanya, yang telah lama tak ia rasakan lagi. Hiroto menemaninya di saat ia membutuhkan pemuda berambut merah itu, Hiroto mengucapkan selamat malam saat ia ingin masuk ke alam mimpi. Hiroto mendorong punggungnya saat ia hampir terjatuh. Hiroto membagi kehangatannya, saat ia merasakan dinginnya angin malam. Hiroto…

Sekarang, Hiroto berubah. Ia tak lagi pernah menghubungi Ryuuji. Saat kekasihnya itu menyapa pun, Hiroto hanya diam saja. Dan yang terpenting, Hiroto mengabaikannya, seakan ia tak pernah mengenal Ryuuji.

Ukh, memikirkan Hiroto membuat hatinya semakin sesak.

.

.

"Ryuuji, kau sudah dengar beritanya?" tanya Kazemaru ceria di kantin sekolah. Ryuuji menggeleng pelan sambil menyeruput minuman dinginnya.

"Katanya, di pesta tahunan sekolah kita, akan diadakan pesta dansa!"

BRUSSHH.

"Apa kau bilang!" teriak Ryuuji sambil menumpahkan semua minuman yang ada dalam mulutnya dengan _lebay_. Untung saja minuman tumpahannya tidak mengenai wajah mulus Kazemaru.

"Biasa saja, ah. Kenapa kau sampai kaget begitu?" ujar Kazemaru agak _illfeel_ melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi tahun lalu tidak ada pesta dansa, tuh?" tanya Ryuuji dengan nada memprotes. Kazemaru mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Memang tidak ada, tapi para alumnus tahun lalu menginginkan adanya pesta dansa untuk pesta reuni tahun ini. Jadi, adanya pesta itu atas usulan mereka," jelas Kazemaru. Ryuuji membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Sangat tak percaya.

"K-kau sudah dapat pasangan, Kazemaru?" tanya Ryuuji bodoh. Sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar kalau pasangan Kazemaru sudah tentu pacarnya, Sakuma.

"Hahaha, pertanyaan yang lucu, Ryuuji," balas Kazemaru tanpa maksud mengejek. Ryuuji menyadari betapa bodohnya ia saat ini.

Kazemaru berhenti tertawa saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di sakunya. Dengan cepat, ia merogoh saku celananya da mengambil sebuah ponsel.

"Ah, kutinggal, ya, Ryuuji. Sakuma menungguku di kelasnya," pamit Kazemaru setelah membaca sedikit tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Ia baru beranjak dari kursinya setelah mendapati tiga kali anggukan lesu dari kepala hijau Ryuuji.

Sendiri lagi.

Rasanya sepi.

"Ryuu."

Entah kenapa, Ryuuji seperti mendengar panggilan dari suara familiar yang amat dikenalnya. Eh?

Ryuuji seketika mengangkat kepalanya dari tundukan lesu itu. Dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata _emerald_ sedang memandangnya lembut sambil menarik kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Hiroto.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ryuuji segera bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dari tempat itu, sebelum sebuah tangan menahan kepergiannya.

"Apa yang Kakak mau?" tanyanya sinis. Hiroto menatapnya sendu.

"Aku ingin kau," jawab Hiroto singkat. Ryuuji mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping.

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi. Aku sudah tidak mencintai Kakak," entah kenapa, saat Ryuuji mengucapkan kalimat itu, rasa sakit menghujam dadanya. Seperti ditusuk ribuan pisau tepat di jantungnya. Perih.

"Bohong," kata Hiroto seraya mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Ryuuji. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak bohong… dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi!" dengan sekali hentak, Ryuuji melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Hiroto. Air mata memenuhi sudut matanya, sebelum akhirnya tumpah dan jatuh mulus di pipinya.

Dan Hiroto bersumpah, kalau ia melihat air mata itu.

Ia bodoh, katakanlah. Karena telah membuat orang yang dicintainya menangis dan pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Dengan punggung berbalik yang semakin menjauh.

Ya, Hiroto masih sangat mencintai Ryuuji, seperti halnya sebaliknya.

'Ryuu…'

.

.

Pesta Tahunan Sekolah…

Malam ini pesta tahunan yang ditunggu-tunggu seluruh siswa dan siswi akhirnya tiba. Mereka semua memakai pakaian terbaik mereka dan berdandan sesempurna mungkin.

Semua?

Kecuali Ryuuji.

Memang, ia memakai pakaian yang bagus, tapi ia tidak pernah mengharapkan pesta ini datang. Menurutnya, lebih baik bersantai di rumah sambil menonton televisi siaran sepak bola dan memakan _popcorn_.

Itu jauh lebih baik.

Daripada harus bertemu Hiroto.

'Ukhh…' Ryuuji menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia sebetulnya ingin melupakan dan tidak ingin mengingat Hiroto lagi.

Jika bukan karena paksaan Kazemaru, ia tidak akan pergi ke pesta ini. Dan ia tak bisa menolak permintaan sang sahabat. Setelah semua bantuan yang diterima olehnya selama ini.

"Hoi, Ryuuji!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya sosok sangar berambut merah dengan model tulip di atas kepalanya, berjalan berdua dengan pemuda berambut putih salju. Haruya dan Fuusuke.

"Sudah kuduga kalian akan datang…" keluh Ryuuji agak menyindir. Haruya dan Fuusuke, mantan seniornya itu, tertawa. Mereka sama sekali tak tersinggung dengan perkataan Ryuuji.

"Tentu saja kami datang. Di mana Hiroto?" tanya Haruya ketika melihat Ryuuji duduk sendirian. Karena dahulu, setahu mereka Ryuuji amat dekat dengan Hiroto, yah, walaupun sepertinya mereka tidak tahu kalau kedua orang itu sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih. Laiknya mereka.

"Eh? Hiroto? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi," jawab Ryuuji gelagapan. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa karena sedari Ryuuji pergi ia memang tak bersama Hiroto.

"Tumben. Biasanya kalian selalu bersama," komentar Fuusuke sambil mengambil kursi untuknya dan Haruya, lalu duduk bertiga bersama Ryuuji, yang mengalihkan pandanganya ke samping entah kenapa.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Fuusuke. Ryuuji baru menyadari seniornya yang satu ini memang paling peka dalam membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Ya, sedikit," jawab Ryuuji asal. Pandangannya masih menghadap ke samping. Entah melihat apa.

"Jangan bohong. Kami tahu yang sebenarnya," Haruya menimpali. Ryuuji menoleh ke arahnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah. Kami tidak bertengkar," ucap Ryuuji berbohong.

"Kami tahu, sebenarnya kalian itu sepasang kekasih 'kan? Seperti kami," goda Haruya tak memedulikan sanggahan lembut Ryuuji. Pemuda _ponytail_ itu terbelalak sebentar, tapi ia segera bisa mengendalikan wajahnya lagi.

"Dulu ya. Sekarang tidak lagi," Ryuuji menunduk lesu. Haruya dan Fuusuke terdiam memaklumi.

Hening.

"Ah, aku ingin ke toilet dulu, ya, Kak Haruya, Kak Fuusuke," pamit Ryuuji seketika berlari menuju toilet. Meninggalkan Haruya dan Fuusuke berdua saja.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya kedua orang itu bersamaan.

"Fuh."

Akhirnya Ryuuji sampai di toilet yang sepi. Ia membuka pintu di sebuah bilik dengan cepat dan menutupnya kembali. Lalu ia terdiam di sana, sendirian. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin ke toilet. Tadi itu hanya alasannya saja supaya tidak terjebak dalam keheningan di antara ia dan kedua seniornya.

"Hiroto…" tanpa sadar, Ryuuji teringat akan Hiroto. Tangan kanannya menggenggam dan meremas kemejanya di dada sebelah kiri, nafasnya tersengal, namun entah kenapa, ia tak ingin dan tak bisa menangis.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ucap Ryuuji sekembalinya dari toilet. Wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Haruya dan Fuusuke menatapnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Kau lama sekali," gerutu Haruya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Ryuuji tersenyum tak nyaman sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Seketika matanya menangkap objek yang duduk bersama kedua seniornya.

Hiroto.

"Jangan kabur!" seru Haruya sambil menahan tangan Ryuuji agar ia tak lari.

"Ta-tapi, Kak Haruya…" ucap Ryuuji sambil berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Sudahlah, Kak Haruya, kalau dia tak mau bertemu denganku juga tak apa," kata Hiroto lirih, nadanya terdengar pasrah.

"Tidak bisa!" seru Haruya lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku duduk di sini, tapi tak mau dekat dengannya!" kali ini ganti Ryuuji yang berteriak, ia sebenarnya tak mau jadi pusat perhatian karena sepertinya semua mata berpaling ke arah mereka saat ini.

Dan akhirnya, Ryuuji mengalah lalu duduk dengan manis di samping Haruya.

"Kalian mau kuambilkan minum?" tawar Fuusuke sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Ketiga kawannya yang lain mengangguk mengiyakan tawarannya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ya."

Ryuuji terdiam sendiri, setelah Fuusuke pergi, Haruya kini sedang berbicara dengan Hiroto. Ia tak berniat bergabung, padahal Haruya dan Hiroto sangat mengharapkan itu.

"Maaf lama, ini minuman kalian," tak sampai sepuluh menit, Fuusuke sudah kembali dengan empat gelas minuman yang dikepit di antara jari-jarinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap yang Hiroto, Haruya, dan Ryuuji bersamaan.

"_Mohon perhatian untuk siswa sekalian dan kakak-kakak alumnus, sekarang akan diadakan pesta dansa. Harap mencari pasangan masing-masing, diharapkan semua bisa mengikuti acara ini. Sekian,"_ ucap sebuah suara di balik _microphone_-nya. mendengar itu, Ryuuji hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ia tak ingin mengikuti pesta yang baginya hanya untuk perempuan itu.

"Ayo, Fuusuke," ajak Haruya sambil menggandeng tangan Fuusuke ala pangeran yang menggamit tangan tuan putrinya. Fuusuke mengangguk senang dan langsung menyambut tangan hangat Haruya.

Tinggal Ryuuji dan Hiroto.

Ryuuji, saat ini sedang menganga setengah tak percaya karena ia baru saja melihat Haruya mengajak Fuusuke berdansa. Dan sekali lagi ditekankan, Haruya yang mengajak, bukan Fuusuke yang meminta.

Hiroto, hanya diam saja sambil melihat wajah Ryuuji. 'Manis,' pikirnya.

"Ngg, Ryuuji," panggil Hiroto hati-hati. Ryuuji menoleh, tapi kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dari Hiroto.

"Aku tahu kau masih marah padaku," kata Hiroto memulai pembicaraan. Ryuuji masih tak ingin menatapnya.

"Tapi, kali ini saja, Ryuu. Biarkan aku-"

"Kak Hiroto," potong Ryuuji sebelum Hiroto sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Meski memanggil namanya, Ryuuji tidak memandangnya, membuat Hiroto tersenyum miris di dalam hatinya.

"Hik… aku… kese… hik… pian… kalau… hik…"

Eh?

Hiroto terbelalak ketika dilihatnya Ryuuji. Wajah dan matanya memerah, dengan senyum yang manis tapi mencurigakan. Sesaat, Hiroto berkesimpulan kalau Ryuuji…

Mabuk.

"Hik… aku… kesepian kalau… hik… Hiro-hiro tak ada… hik…" kata Ryuuji masih dikendalikan alkohol.

'Apa-apaan itu? Aku dipanggil 'Hiro-hiro'?' pikir Hiroto agak tak nyaman. Tapi sebenarnya dia senang juga karena akhirnya Ryuuji mau memberikan panggilan sayang untuknya, walaupun dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Hiroto baru tersadar dari ke-_sweatdrop_-annya ketika ia merasa berat di tubuh sebelah kiri. Dan benar saja, Ryuuji sekarang sedang memeluknya manja dengan wajah menggoda.

"Hiro-hiro… hik… jangan tinggal… hik… kan aku… hik… aku kese… hik… pian…" Hiroto terkesiap ketika Ryuuji memohon seperti itu. Kini ia hanya bisa balas memeluk Ryuuji yang tangannya semakin bergelayut manja di pinggangnya.

"Iya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu," kata Hiroto tenang. Ryuuji tersenyum manis.

"Sejak… hik… saat itu… hik… Hiro-hiro tak per… hik… nah… pulang bersama… hik… denganku… tak pernah… hik… menghubungi aku… hik… juga mengabaikanku… hik… seakan Hiro-hiro… hik… tak mengenal… hik… aku… perasaanku… hik… sangat terluka…" Hiroto tertegun saat mendengar semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibir merah Ryuuji. Walau dalam keadaan tak sadar, tapi orang yang mabuk biasanya selalu jujur 'kan?

"Kenapa… hik… Hiro-hiro?" tanyanya pilu, Hiroto memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Padahal… hik… aku sangat… hik… mencintai Hiro-hiro… hik…" lanjut Ryuuji dengan sukses membuat Hiroto terdiam membisu.

"Maaf, Ryuuji. Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi-"

"Aku… hik… sangat merin… hik… dukan Hiro-hiro… hik… tanpa Hiro-hiro… hik… aku kesepian…" kali ini, kata-kata Ryuuji sukses membuat Hiroto tak bisa lagi menahan penyesalannya. Ia lalu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Ryuu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku janji," lirih Hiroto. Ryuuji tersenyum manis mendengar janji yang diucapkan Hiroto, sedetik kemudian, ia pingsan di pelukan pemuda _emerald_ itu.

"Ryuu! Ryuu, bangun!" seru Hiroto panik. Tak membuang waktu, ia segera membawa Ryuuji pulang ke rumahnya.

.

.

Hiroto pulang ke rumah dengan membawa Ryuuji. Karena ia khawatir dengan pemuda itu jika ditinggal sendirian dalam keadaan begini. Meskipun Ryuuji memang tinggal sendirian.

Hiroto membaringkan Ryuuji di kasurnya. Kasur _king size_ miliknya itu ia bagi dua, sebelah kiri untuk Ryuuji dan sebelah kanan untuknya. Setelah mengganti baju, ia berbaring di samping Ryuuji dan menghadapnya.

Hiroto membelai rambut Ryuuji yang halus. Ia membatin, betapa manisnya Ryuuji dengan wajah seperti ini. Pipinya yang memerah, bibirnya yang terbuka sedikit, rambutnya yang berantakan, serta dengkuran halus yang menerpa telinga Hiroto, membuat pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengubah posisi Ryuuji, dari yang semula berbaring terlentang menjadi menghadapnya. Tangan Ryuuji ia bawa ke pinggangnya, membuatnya seolah-olah tidur dengan memeluk Hiroto. Tak puas, dengan tangan kanannya, Hiroto membawa belah ranum kemerahan Ryuuji kepada bibirnya.

"Selamat tidur, Ryuu," bisiknya.

Dan posisi itu bertahan hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

"Nggh…" desah Ryuuji ketika ia akan membuka matanya. Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Seperti sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya.

'Oh, ternyata Hiroto…' batinnya masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

_Loading 10%._

_Loading 40%._

_Loading 65%._

_Loading 88%._

_Loading 99%._

_Loading 100%._

_Loading Complete!_

"Uuuwaaa!" teriakan Ryuuji membahana ke seluruh ruangan, membuat Hiroto yang masih bernaung di alam mimpi segera terbangun dan memeluk Ryuuji erat.

"Ssshh… jangan berisik, Ryuu…" ucapnya sambil membelai rambut Ryuuji lembut. Membuat Ryuuji terdiam.

"Ta-tapi, nanti ada ayah dan kakakmu," protes Ryuuji. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu ke dada Hiroto.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja… karena itu tenanglah…" sahut Hiroto masih membelai rambut Ryuuji. Hiroto mengecup dahi pemuda itu dengan perlahan, membuat wajah Ryuuji yang merah menjadi semakin merah.

Merasa ada yang janggal pada posisi mereka saat ini, Ryuuji seketika melompat dari tempat tidur dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hiroto.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" serunya. Hiroto tertawa kecil sambil mendekati Ryuuji. Si _ponytail_ itu segera mundur.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak Ryuuji lagi. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya saat ia menyadari kalau hanya ada tembok di belakangnya, sedangkan Hiroto masih terus maju dengan pandangan mencurigakan.

'Celaka!' batin Ryuuji sambil menelan ludah pasrah. Ia menutup matanya erat-erat tatkala Hiroto semakin mendekatinya.

"Selamat pagi, Ryuu…" Ryuuji merinding ketika ia merasakan deru nafas hangat Hiroto di telinganya. Dan ia semakin merinding lagi saat Hiroto tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Apa… kita terus dalam posisi itu semalaman?" tanya Ryuuji pelan. Ia membenamkan wajahnya yang teramat merah itu ke dada Hiroto.

"Ya, ada masalah?" Hiroto balik bertanya. Mendengar itu, wajah Ryuuji semakin memerah dan genggaman tangannya pada kemeja Hiroto semakin erat.

"A-aku-"

"Apa masih bisa diterima?" potong Hiroto tak sabar. Ryuuji menjauhkan dirinya dari dada Hiroto dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu sekali lagi. Apa masih ada lowongan?" canda Hiroto. Ryuuji tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum sambil mengecup lembut pipi Hiroto.

"Ya. Selamat datang kembali di pintu hatiku," kata Ryuuji.

Hiroto balas tersenyum, ia lalu menyatukan bibir mereka dalam satu ciuman lembut.

"Sekarang kau tak akan kesepian dan sendirian lagi."

END.

.

.

R

E

V

I

E

W

.

P

L

E

A

S

E

.

.


End file.
